


The Office Affairs

by Beanwhile



Series: Hitaka Week 2016 [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Sex, Begging, Crossdressing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Dresses, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Painplay, Mitaka would get a degree in being a Dom if it meant pleasing Hux, Office Blow Jobs, Role Reversal, Rope Bondage, Sexual Roleplay, Stiletto Heels, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7790119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beanwhile/pseuds/Beanwhile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux tries to bring some D/s into his relationship with his PA, Mitaka. They're not very good when the roles are switched, but they try their best, and enjoy themselves to the fullest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reverse of Power: Tight Working Relationship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [White_Rainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rainbow/gifts).



> An Office AU spread over two chapters, each covering a prompt from Hitaka Week 2k16.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux asks his PA, Mitaka, to take charge of a particular task; the latter obliges.

                “Are you working late again?” Unamo put her hand on Mitaka’s shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. She thought he tensed at the touch, but when he raised his head his smile was warm and genuine as always.

                “It’s the season,” he joked. He took off his glasses and wiped them with a somewhat distracted expression, glancing at the frosted glass delineating Hux’s office from the rest of the working space. The lights were still on. Unamo tilted her head towards it.          

                “Keeps you tied to himself these days, doesn’t he?”

                Mitaka laughed, and put his glasses back on. “I’m glad to be of use. And, he does pay overtime.”

                He promised to lock up once they were done, and watched his colleague leave the office. The clicks of her high heels grew more and more distant until the door to the main office clicked shut behind her, and cut the noise off. Mitaka went back to organizing his files, all the while listening for other late-working colleagues. He could usually count on Unamo to be the last. Her strong sense of duty didn’t let her leave her desk before the task she was working on was finished.

                The office was as empty as one would expect so late after working hours, and the only noise were the steady hum of the lamps and the fridge in the small kitchen. Trying not to rush, he turned off his computer and began putting his desk in order. The resulting neatness satisfied him, and he found his tablet pen, which had been missing for a good half an hour. He tucked it in his breast pocket, leaned back, and tried to steady himself. Despite the calming tasks of routine his heart was beating fast, and, more than ever, his tongue felt like a foreign object in his mouth, its tip pressed against the back of his teeth. A layer of warmth unrolled between his skin and shirt, making him sigh.

                He adjusted his glasses, straightened his clothes, and went into his boss’s office.

                The sight to welcome his eyes delighted him, to say the least. His cock stirred, pushing at the confines of his pants.

                Armitage Hux, CEO of Hux Industries Inc., lied on his desk, completely naked. Thick black rope criss-crossed his body, giving an impression of a wrapped gift; a cock ring gleamed from the base of his cock and balls. Even with his hands tied under him, his back was as straight as the spreader-bar nestled behind his bent knees. Mitaka had to lock the door behind him without looking—he couldn’t even _try_ looking away.

                “You’re late,” Hux mused. He turned his head to look at his PA. Despite his words he did not seem displeased.

                Mitaka didn’t respond. He made a show of sweeping his eyes all over Hux’s body, and stared at his cock for an indecent amount of seconds. There were glistening spots under the tip—a tell-tale sign he had leaked at some point. Mitaka shrugged in what he hoped to come across as flippancy.

                “You know Unamo,” he said at last while approaching Hux. His boss’s cock was steadily growing, and the sight made Mitaka salivate. He had to swallow even if the noise made him self-conscious. If Hux had noticed, he had the courtesy of ignoring it. His eyes flickered to somewhere below Mitaka’s belt.

                Mitaka stopped in front of the desk and took a deeper breath. He had to keep up appearances for the game they had agreed upon the night before, and didn’t want to disappoint. It was hard to play cool and detached when all he wanted was to worship every inch of exposed skin. The long lines of Hux’s body were interrupted by the ropes, and the result invited the gaze for a thorough walk of appreciation. It was a new feeling for Mitaka, to be the one to call the shots, though so far he did enjoy it.

                He took out his pen and traced the side of Hux’s neck with the tip. His boss blinked upon the touch and his eyes bore into Mitaka, but he didn’t say anything. Mitaka endured the cold blue gaze, even if he didn’t feel as confident on the inside. The physical power to play with aside, he was too intrigued to stop. Being on top of things was a second nature to the man, he mused as he idly followed random lines on Hux’s body with the pen.

                It reached Hux’s cock and he lifted the engorged organ to examine it. The tip had oozed more clear fluid and it leaked onto the pen, gathering on it for a moment, before it dripped back down to Hux’s abdomen. Mitaka clicked his tongue.

                “Leaking again.” He raised his eyebrows at Hux. His boss’s cheekbones had the indecency to grow pink. It looked good on him, as if he weren’t already handsome. Mitaka’s heart throbbed.

                “Within expectations,” Hux murmured. If it had been intended as a line in defence, his even tone obliterated it.

                “Still means cleaning after you,” Mitaka reminded him. He pulled away the pen and made a show of licking it clean. There wasn’t much to taste besides it, but the sight was for Hux to enjoy. He looked at his boss with half-lidded eyes. “Can you stay like this? I love sucking you off while you’re still dripping.”

                Hux’s visible hand clenched so hard his knuckles popped out like there was no skin covering them. The colour of his face turned to opalescent before he nodded. Mitaka grinned. Praise was a good way to excite Armitage Hux.

                “Very well, then. Let’s make you comfortable first.”

                He freed Hux’s legs from the spreader bar and took some time to stretch them himself. His boss possessed the best pair of legs Mitaka had been between in his life, and he rarely missed an opportunity to pay attention to them. He placed a small kiss of appreciation upon the closer thigh.

                He helped Hux up and they went around the desk, where Hux settled in his chair, still tied up like an offering and not once bit perturbed by it.

                “The schedule for tomorrow?” he inquired.

                Mitaka leaned against the edge of the desk next to him. In his mind, he was in awe at the cool demeanour. He was barely keeping in-character, pretending to be rather nonplussed by the blatant sex invitation in front of him. Hux pulled the chair closer and pressed his face against the now-prominent bulge straining Mitaka’s pants.

                “If you may?” His hot breath was a promise even through two layers of fabric.

                Mitaka put his hand on the back of Hux’s head and caressed the hair free of grease. “You have an invitation to attend a fundraiser event at ten,” he began, burying his fingers into it. His voice shook, and he tried to attribute it to an exhale of boredom. Hux looked up.

                “The veterans’ memorial one?” he asked.

                Mitaka hummed in confirmation. He undid the button of his pants and by the time he had found the zipper Hux was already assuming position. This part they knew: every movement was practiced teamwork. Hux took the pull-tab and zipped down. Free from the restraint, Mitaka’s cock tented his underwear and pushed out, the thin cotton doing little to keep in the curve of his length. Hux licked his lips at the sight, and they glistened in the wake of his tongue. He ran the tip of his tongue over the fabric where it strained the most. The saliva spread immediately; its hot dampness quickly dissipating in favour of a quick-setting chill. Mitaka shivered and pulled Hux away by the hair.

                “Some patience,” he said in his most polite tone. He took his time making himself comfortable against the desk, and with his free hand pulled his underwear down. His cock rolled out, rather short in his opinion but well compensating in thickness, and Hux was upon it with flattering gluttony.

                His wet lips closed around the semi-exposed head and foreskin, and his tongue ran up and down the slit so fast Mitaka gasped in surprise. He clenched his jaw and screwed his eyes shut, but it was too late and he did little but turn the sound into a whine. After a whole day spent in anticipation, he was at the end of his rope. To say he was in control of the situation would be a gross overestimation; but his current position was definitely one of certain power, and it felt… _good_.

                He laced his fingers into Hux’s hair and pulled him close, sheathing his cock deeper into his boss’s mouth.

                “Where was I?” he murmured. Talking; talking helped with concentration. Hux bobbed his head in encouragement. Mitaka helped with the pushing and pulling, though nothing that would strain Hux’s throat or gag reflex. “Fundraiser, yes. Would be good to show up and refresh their good impressions, as you said yourself the other day.”

                Hux hummed in the affirmative. The vibration of his throat made Mitaka’s muscles clench in anticipation, but he resisted quickening the pace.

                “Datoo asked if it’s convenient to reschedule lunch with him to tomorrow,” he continued. “You have the time, though if you want to cut it short I can pull up the meeting with Phasm- _mhhh._ ” He tried for a brief pause and failed. His back arched over his boss’s head. Hux had swallowed him whole, and when his nose pushed against Mitaka’s trimmed hairs he let out a louder hum which buzzed it tip to base. Mitaka bit his lip so hard he was sure his teeth would come away bloody. His fingers trembled, pressing against Hux’s scalp.

                “Keep up?” he begged. There was no way to muster more speech than that. He freed one frantic hand and patted his pockets with urgency until he found his phone. The pleasure coiling in his gut was escalating, pooling, soon going to shoot right into Hux’s throat.

                He almost dropped the device while trying to hold it and reach with his thumb to tap the recording button on the screen; the poor balance made the phone wobble. Hux’s eyes snapped up and he looked straight into the camera, eyes daring Mitaka to do his best. He never stopped bobbing his head, swallowing with a marked gluttony and ever pouring dribbles of saliva. Mitaka moved his other hand from his boss’s hair to his ear, to his cheek, to cup his jaw.

                “You’re so pretty like this,” he muttered. The tips of his fingers stroked the hard bone, and the sensation was delightful. Hux purred in response, and batted his eyelashes at the camera. They shone under the bright light in his office, begging for as much attention as his occupied mouth. Mitaka could only hope he wasn’t shaking too much as to make a poor quality video. He tapped the screen to focus onto Hux’s face. The latter closed his eyes and tilted his head to lean into Mitaka’s caressing hand, like a cat demanding attention. His tongue worked hard on the underside of Mitaka’s cock—if anything, the new angle allowed for it to cover even more skin.

                Mitaka whimpered and his thighs trembled. He endured no more than half a dozen more bobs before the pleasure concentrating at the base of his spine pulsed, and shot through his cock with a familiar, rapid satisfaction. He abandoned all shame and let himself whimper louder, a prolonged noise riding on the last huff of air left in his lungs. Hux’s aggressive sucking sent shiver after shiver all over his body; the flushed cheeks, in flesh and on the phone’s screen, served well to amplify the sensation. Even the pain from his perforated lip felt perversely good.

                Hux didn’t pull back before he had licked him clean from both sperm and saliva. It was only then that Mitaka allowed himself to slump. His body swam in the relaxation of afterglow and contentment. He had to tell Hux something, but words had never come harder to mind. He busied himself with putting away his phone while trying to remember language.

                “That… that was…“

                “Very good,” Hux supplied for him. Their eyes met and Mitaka took inventory out of habit: Hux’s hair was dishevelled, his cheeks were flushed and eyes gleaming, though nothing out of his calm and collected demeanour. Mitaka knew he himself had reverted to his usual, post-orgasmic self of a whimpery mess.

                “You were exceptional,” Hux praised him. “Did you enjoy it?”

                Mitaka broke eye contact and lowered his eyes to his lap. His cock was still hard, solid physical evidence of exactly _how much_ he had. “Yes, I… I see how it is a pleasurable experience,” he said while busying himself with his pants next. Hux leaned his head on his leg.

                “Dominance like this,” he said after a while. “It suits you.”

                Mitaka all but pushed him away and hid under the desk. He would do this a thousand times, and way better, if it would please Hux. But also, a tiny voice in his head whispered, because it pleased him, too.


	2. Leap of Faith: The PA's New Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a successful fundraiser comes a party. Hux is expected to bring a date, and he asks Mitaka if he'd accompany him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was done after some lovely headcanons exchange with [rikomoriyamaofficial](http://www.rikomoriyamaofficial.tumblr.com). Really glad there was someone competent to help with clothes and stuff, otherwise I would've gone "Good luck, dear reader!".  
> Dress [[x]](http://g03.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1UxBTKFXXXXXeXpXXq6xXFXXXX/2016-New-arrival-Long-font-b-Puffy-b-font-font-b-Prom-b-font-font-b.jpg)  
> Panties (nsfw) [[x]](http://65.media.tumblr.com/612635d099343d9bd902affaec2ff572/tumblr_ms88lmWkVT1sfuan5o1_500.jpg)

                _Of course it was a success_ , Mitaka mused while hunting for early feedback. The breeze from the open window was a pleasant whiff on his damp skin: even if it made him shiver once or twice, the feeling was far from undesired. He loved the delicate days of transition between seasons, and was determined to enjoy them to the fullest in the following weeks.

                He was growing bored with the duplicate results—even the syntax had been lifted left and right—when Hux entered the bedroom, running a towel through his hair. Free from the restraints of pomade and public appearances, the red locks were mussed and determined to fall over his forehead. The mess would suit younger men better, yet looked just as good on him. Mitaka noted with satisfaction the red dotted circles where his teeth had broken skin earlier in the shower. He could almost feel the soft flesh yielding, the meek resistance when he sank them deeper. It was hard to stop when Hux had been so encouraging of his newfound boldness.

                Hux put on fresh underwear and slid next to Mitaka on the bed. He propped his head on his elbow and rested his other arm over Mitaka’s abdomen. The gesture was rather possessive in their solitude, but Mitaka liked it.

                “Anything worth quoting?” he asked.

                “Hardly.” Mitaka shrugged. “Nothing of depth has been released yet, only notices.” He switched between apps, careful not to push away Hux’s arm. “Your invitation to the party is already here.” He rotated the device to the side for Hux to see the digital copy. The paper one, with gilded edges, professional calligraphy, and authentic seal, would arrive in the snail mail some days later.

                Hux narrowed his eyes. “Bold of them to be sending out plus-one invitations, considering the budget limits.”

                “Indeed. Should I forward it to Phasma?”

                Head of Hux Security, Phasma was the usual go-to person when it came to plus-one invitations. As Mitaka understood it, she and Hux had built a friendship on the solid basis of wanting to know as little as possible about the other’s personal life. They went together on occasions that demanded a date, and together shouldered the displeasure of being ignored while insisting that _no_ , there was nothing romantic between them and they were only attending in the capacity of colleagues. Even if there had been something in the past, Phasma was dating an IT sys-admin girl, and Hux…

                His thought faltered. In the privacy of his mind, he hoped it was a given that Hux and he were serious about each other; hence why the topic had never been brought up. Mitaka didn’t have the guts to ask, anyway. Even if Hux had been encouraging boldness in him, it was one thing to leave one’s dental imprints on their boss’s ass, and a whole another to put a label on that relationship. The second, for example, was scary.

                Hux’s arm tensed. His eyes shot up. “No,” he snapped. Mitaka turned his head to stare at him. His boss sniffed, and took a deep breath, trying to mellow his behaviour.

                “No,” he repeated, and his voice had restored most of its usual cool. “I… I’d like for you to accompany me this time.”

                Mitaka chuckled. Hux was a known workaholic, but bringing his PA to a party would be too much, even for him. “They would expect you to bring someone in a dress, I think,” he pointed out.

                “Would you wear one, if I asked you to?”

                Mitaka waited for any of the usual signs that Hux was not being serious: a tremble at the corner of his lips, a lazy blink. His boss’s face remained serious, even a bit intense. Mitaka left the tablet on the night stand, turned around, and scooted closer to Hux.

                “You’re serious.” He wanted to ask, but it came out as a statement.

                Hux’s arm slid down his side and he rested the hand on Mitaka’s hip. “If you’re willing, I’ll take you as my plus-one, in a dress. But only If you’re willing,” he emphasized.

                A slow, intense flush began working itself up Mitaka’s face. How could he say _yes_ to such a career-devastating proposal? How could he possibly _refuse_? Multitudes of reasons weighted against agreeing, organised by plaintiff, topic, and repercussions, only to be rebutted by a single counter-argument: Hux’s reputation. The perfect businessman; a modern emperor. Anyone else taking their male PA to a party in a dress would become a laughing stock; Hux would be the embodiment of progress.

                Shivers ran down Mitaka’s spine. He was warming up to the idea too fast for his own good. Who would dare say anything against it?

                “Do you want me to take care of the shopping, or do you want to be in charge?” his mouth asked without even consulting his brain.

                Hux grinned. Mitaka was glad he was lying down, otherwise he would’ve toppled on the spot.

                “What kind of rhetorical question is that?” Hux asked. He pulled the sheet from beneath his body and threw it over Mitaka so it looked like an asymmetrical summer dress. Mitaka tucked the corner under his arm to make it tighter.

                “We’ll have to coordinate,” Hux was murmuring. “Dark grey, or navy blue. And clear my schedule for Thursday.” He slid his hand under the sheet and caressed Mitaka’s thigh. The fine material bunched over his hand and wrist, allowing for a peek at Mitaka’s lap. He rolled on top of Mitaka and sought his mouth with teeth and lips, his hand pushing the sheet even farther up.

                “Again?” Mitaka chuckled. He put his hands on his boss’s chest to caress it. His free leg gave way to Hux’s tugging and he wrapped it around the other’s thin waist. “You haven’t even put me in a dress and you already want it off me,” he teased between kisses.

                “You can keep the diamonds on next time,” Hux hissed in his ear and bit the lobe. He tore away the “dress” like it was gift wrapping while Mitaka was patting the nightstand for the lube. Of course there were going to be diamonds.

                ***

                He looked at his reflection in the car window, still unable to decide whether they were going to plunge Hux Industries into the deepest pits of bankruptcy, or skyrocket it among the stars. Thursday had been a sombre affair: less shopping, more time spent working in the car while waiting for traffic to let them pass. The initial hunt for “business” colours had been abandoned when Mitaka’s eyes had locked onto a crimson dress beautiful as a fairy tale.

                _“Bold,” Hux had commented when Mitaka had stepped out of the dressing booth. “You’ll need higher heels. Do you think you can make it?” He had bought the dress, as well as matching heels, and a clutch. For himself, simple black suit and shirt. His slim tie was the same colour as the dress._

                They were going to attract attention like gravity on cosmic proportions.

                Mitaka took a deep breath, and the reflection of his chest rose over the tight corset. Illuminated by an overhead light, his pectorals looked pale and voluminous. The illusion was strengthened by a line of diamonds lying on his breastbone.

 _He had protested at first: fucking_ diamonds _. Hux had insisted. There was a reputation to be upheld; if Mitaka’s single objection was not distaste for opulence, then perhaps he could wear them for Hux?_

_Defeated, he smiled at Hux’s reflection while the latter was doing the clasp, his own lips curved in a grin. Smiling at each other through the mirror had led to touching, to hands clutching clothes, to Hux’s mouth nipping at Mitaka’s exposed shoulders while the latter rubbed his palm against his boss’s crotch._

_“Wait,” he had gasped, yet unable to take his eyes off the reflection of Hux’s gleaming eyes. “Let’s wait… until after the party. I have something in mind.”_

_Hux had given him a prolonged stare. “Is that an_ order _?”_

_“A… polite request.”_

_“Well then.”_

_They had taken off the temptations, and given each other a helpful hand with the hard-ons._

                Now they were sitting shoulder to shoulder and Hux had spread his legs a little more for their knees to touch. He was busy with his amended schedule, but Mitaka had little else to do aside from play with either the diamonds or the clutch. His hair was a delicate thing, having taken more than half an hour to be shaped the way it was. He daren’t touch it, as much as his fingers itched for it.

                The car stopped and a moment later the door next to him swung open. Despite the intense persuasion of his brain, Mitaka’s legs refused to move. The moment he stepped out of the car…

                He had practised walking in heels, he had practised picking up his dress so he wouldn’t step on it, he had practised sitting, and standing, and everything. There was no way he would make a mess out of himself by an act of clumsiness, that was for sure. Yet the leap of faith troubled him. The corset tightened around his chest like a living, hateful being, hellbent on crushing him.

                Warmth bloomed on his thigh and he turned his eyes down to find the source. Hux had put his hand on him. In his peripheral vision, Mitaka could sense his gaze.

                “I’m sorry, I was—“

                “You can still say _no_ if you wish,” Hux interrupted him. His tone wasn’t cold, or disappointed, or anything unpleasant. He was stating a fact, clear and simple as per usual. Mitaka could bail with as much as a single nod. His chin almost dipped.

                “No. I want to do it,” he insisted. “Only… keep close to me, at least in the beginning?”

                Hux wrapped a gentle arm around Mitaka’s bare shoulders and pulled him in. He planted a kiss on his cheekbone. “Your wish is my command,” he whispered in his ear.

                Mitaka smiled in his general direction. He took the patient hand of the driver that had been offered to him minutes ago, and stepped out of the car, holding his dress and bag the way he had practised. The ghost of Hux’s kiss burned on his cheek like an invisible mark of bravery to carry him through the ordeal.

                ***

                He could tell the majority of his euphoria was due to the champagne he’d consumed. He _could_ , in theory, act as his usual self—but didn’t care to, which was also to be blamed on the alcohol. He hadn’t gotten himself drunk, not at a dinner party. Just tipsy enough to enjoy himself.

                It was a pity to lose the shoes after having mastered the finer points of navigating in them. His feet, on the other hand, felt like heaven when he stepped onto the cool wooden floor of the living room. Hux was right behind him. If he had consumed considerably more alcohol, Mitaka couldn’t tell.

                He leaned against one of the armchairs and chuckled. “Didn’t think I would actually have _fun_.”

                Hux wrapped his arms around his waist. “It pleases me that you did.” He nosed at the down of hairs on Mitaka’s neck. His embrace was tight and reassuring. A shudder ran down Mitaka’s torso. Tight and reassuring was nice, but he wanted more. It was time to put his plan in action.

                He turned around, put his hands around Hux’s neck, and pulled him in to purr in his ear. “Yes,” he confirmed. “Once it was made clear we wouldn’t be burned at the stake I… It was quite liberating. And I do love the dress.”

                Hux bowed his head to brush his lips against the corner of Mitaka’s eye; the cheekbone, the ear. His warm breath trailed behind and fanned the kindling desire in Mitaka’s belly. “You were magnificent,” he whispered. His hands squeezed the soft flesh over Mitaka’s hipbones.

                Mitaka shuddered again. He raised his chin and Hux was already there to claim his lips in a hungry kiss of nips and flitting tongue. Every movement of his was one of adoration, of hunger and need all honed and pointing right at Mitaka’s body. It made him burn with the desire to reciprocate—nay, to take advantage. He felt ready to take their playtime to a higher point.

                “Armitage,” Mitaka purred against his boss’s lips. Hux froze at the sound of his name coming from his PA’s mouth. Even in bed, they stuck to some formality of address. His body tensed in readiness. Mitaka felt like he was pulling the tail of a jackal. “Spoil me tonight?”

                “Don’t I spoil you often enough?” Hux teased, but he hurried to peck Mitaka’s lips again, and added, “Your wish remains my command.” He’d been encouraging Mitaka to be more assertive and dominant in bed, though they weren’t progressing as fast as he would’ve liked. Small wonder then that he hurried to oblige. Mitaka grinned and slid his hands to Hux’s forearms.

                “Fetch my shoes, if you please?” His mind jumped back to how much elegance the intimidating heels added to his legs. “I’ll wait for you here.”

                He was given a soft kiss of obedience on the forehead, then Hux hurried to retrieve the stilettos. Mitaka eased himself in the armchair and tried to take deep breaths. He busied his hands making the dress spread and ripple like he was preparing for a photoshoot. They preferred to plan in advance such occasions, yet Hux had obeyed with such readiness Mitaka would loathe to call it off, or disappoint him with something… mild. What would Hux enjoy on an evening like this? Even with the help of alcohol, Mitaka couldn’t bring himself to exercise excessive physical dominance. He didn’t feel like taking out the toys, either. Perhaps he could… guide, and Hux would follow? The sounds of his boss’s footsteps left him only that option. He had to improvise.

                He leaned back and made himself comfortable, spreading his legs just enough to threaten decency and manners. When Hux was back he tilted his head up to smile at him.

                “Thank you,” he said. “Kneel, and put them back on my feet. When you’re done… take off the jacket, and roll up your sleeves. You look very hot when you mean business.” He offered a foot to signal he was done giving orders for the time being.

                With a raised eyebrow, Hux went down on his knees. Mitaka watched him work through the given commands as if it were office affairs: expedient; concentrated; most of all, enjoying himself. His features seemed completely relaxed in the dim light of the living room. Mitaka had to try hard not to touch himself while watching _Armitage Hux_ service him like he was born to do it.

                Once he was done, Mitaka took hold of his hands to caress them. The look of Hux with his sleeves rolled made him even harder. He wasn’t sure what was so attractive about rolled shirt sleeves, but facts were facts.

                “Quite hot tonight, isn’t it?” he fanned himself with his own hand. “Perhaps you could…” He paused to swallow, and muster courage. “You could take off my underwear?”

                It was like watching a chemical reaction. Hux’s hands, until then idle, clenched Mitaka’s lower thighs like vice. It elicited a small gasp of surprise and he relaxed his grip at once. He gave a second, softer squeeze, and slid them down with slow deliberation. Mitaka could only watch and try not to look as meek as he felt. His so-called dominance was melting like sugar on the tongue—he wanted for Hux to take him against the nearest semi-comfortable surface and… do as he pleased? _So cliché,_ he thought to himself while Hux’s fingers were outlining his calves. There was only so much language to describe those feelings. It wasn’t his fault others before him had overused it.

                Hux’s reached Mitaka’s ankles and he paused to toy with the straps and leashes of the shoes. The silken rim of the dress bunched over his wrists like molten metal. As he reached up again, it slid down and covered his hands and forearms. Mitaka couldn’t watch after that. He had to trust in his sense of touch and imagination as to what was happening beneath it.

                Hux caressed his hips and fingered the band of his panties. Those had been chosen with meticulous care: Mitaka’s head had swum from all the turning around for Hux to examine him. His fingers hooked into the band and Mitaka lifted his pelvis to help with the taking off. Without the mesh of constraint, his erection stuck out and tented the dress. A faint dark spot emerged where the tip smudged precome against the material. He was thankful for the twilight in the room and Hux’s attention focusing elsewhere. His cheeks were burning.

                When Hux discarded the lingerie Mitaka shuddered and closed his eyes for a moment. Even if he was covered by the dress, he felt… exposed. Naked almost. It took him a couple of seconds to realize it was a positive feeling, only one he was too ashamed to enjoy. He rubbed the heel of his palm against the bulge of his cock.

                “You should… take a look at this, I think,” he suggested. His voice was hoarse.

                Hux grabbed fistfuls of the dress but paused with his arms tensed. “Would you like to watch?” he inquired.

                “Oh… I’d rather you exercise discretion.”

                Hux bowed to tuck his head beneath the dress. His mouth left a burning trail of kisses, nips, and licks up Mitaka’s legs. His hot breath was a blow of torture before his lips wrapped around the head of Mitaka’s cock.

                Mitaka didn’t bother trying to stifle the load moan. He had wanted for a bit of foreplay before shoving Hux on the floor and fucking him there. Now, he might as well let his boss have his fun. Hux took great pleasure in giving oral: he was already sinking his mouth onto Mitaka’s cock, pushing to swallow it whole. His hands were gripping Mitaka’s thighs and preventing him from squirming.

                That was foul play, and Mitaka knew it. He lifted his legs and rested his heels onto Hux’s thighs. If his boss wanted to move, he had to endure the prickling of the heels into his flesh. Hux wasn’t one to mind mild pain, and it left him choose between concentration and physical pleasure. With that, the balance was restored. A scrape of teeth which made Mitaka bite his lower lip informed him he had been correct in his assumption.

                It was impossible to last, or try to save himself for later. He pressed his hand against the silk over Hux’s neck, and came in his mouth, shuddering and sucking onto his lower lip. His knees squeezed Hux’s ribs and he would’ve wrapped the length of his legs around him were he able to move them. Beneath the dress, Hux hummed in what was unmistakable smugness at a job well done. His fingers kneaded Mitaka’s soft thighs while he gobbled up the come like a hungry animal, the slick walls of his throat prolonging the pleasure for what felt like hours.

                Mitaka slumped and let his hand slide to his side while Hux licked and sucked him clean. He filed away a mental note to suggest the armchair for a more regular desecrating.

                “Well done,” he purred when Hux emerged from beneath the dress and their eyes met again. Some of his boss’s hair had been ruffled by the rub of both dress and Mitaka’s hand on top of it. He reached to rectify it, but thought against it in the last minute, and instead caressed Hux’s jaw. A dishevelled Hux was a good-looking Hux all the same. The smug expression couldn’t diminish his charm, either.

                “That was certainly well done,” Mitaka repeated. “Perhaps a reward is in good order?”

                Hux’s gaze turned inquisitive. In response, Mitaka put a heel on his chest and pushed him onto the floor.

                “I promise you’ll enjoy it,” he purred while straddling him. The straining fabric of Hux’s pants brushed against his ass and a ghost of his previous arousal made him want to rut against the bulge. Going on after orgasm wasn’t the peak of pleasure, but his desire to please Hux was growing by the second. Besides, his boss didn’t need much by the feel of it.

                With barely any of Hux’s grace, he reached for the lube he had brought with the shoes (clever man) and made himself comfortable. The skirts of his dress were everywhere, flowing from his waist like lava from a volcano and covering his legs and plenty of Hux; he had to gather some of it up in order to reach between his legs. The latter’s mischievous expression had melted into a tense stare. He was silent, even if his eyes burned with curiosity. He watched Mitaka spread lube over his rim and taint. It dribbled, probably leaving stains all over. The mess was greater than the one they made with clothes still on, though Mitaka was sure Hux would forgive him.

                “I,” he emphasized while undoing the zipper with slippery fingers and taking Hux’s cock out, “intend to make you _beg_ me. To come,” he added, giving Hux a couple of strokes to lube him.

                Hux gripped fistfuls of the dress again. His long, elegant fingers looked all the paler with the crimson fabric gushing through them. His lips parted and pulled back to reveal the glinting edges of his teeth. His hunger and readiness were unmistakable.

                “Hold your cock,” Mitaka commanded. Instructed, really, but it was the thought that mattered.

                Hux’s hand shot between them, and he took firm hold of his length. His fingers brushed Mitaka’s and they looked at each other as if in confirmation. Mitaka gave his boss an encouraging smile. “Eager,” he teased, echoing Hux’s favourite little word that had been thrown at him so many times. He had expected Hux’s face to soften, or glow with benevolence. Instead his eyes narrowed, and he revealed more of his teeth. He looked like a fox ready to snap jaws into its lunch—and do so happily. He pushed at Mitaka’s fingers to spread his grip.

                “Make me beg,” he prompted. His husky voice indicated he would not tolerate anything else than the promised merciless treatment.

                “Oh, I will,” Mitaka reassured him with glee, and to his credit he sounded more confident than he felt.

                He let the dress fall in front of his spent cock and balls—if he couldn’t deliver the aesthetic of hardness and sheer readiness to fuck he might as well play the trust-your-senses card—and straightened his back. Once again, the crimson flow covered a good half a meter radius around them. Navigating was going to be the hardest part.

                When he began sinking the tip of Hux’s cock swiped all over his taint. Mitaka grinned, and obliged by pushing down at the right spot. The pressure was light enough to make him feel it, though nothing to allow for penetration.

                “No need to rush in,” he joked, opting for a gentle warning. Hux, who had started pushing his hips up, let them fall: a child caught red-handed. He remained silent, his eyes lit with the challenge he had given earlier. If Mitaka wanted begging, he had to work and earn it.

                He eased his muscles and sank down as slowly as he could. Most of the alcohol had withdrawn from his decision-making. For sex he didn’t need it anyway. He was determined to see this through. The tip of Hux’s cock pushed in and he revelled in the feeling, the familiarity of it.

                Something about Hux’s expression flickered, and changed. After all the teasing, he was growing restless. It showed in the trembling hands and the little sighs escaping his parted lips. When it came to sex, the thoroughness of his personality translated into a swift slide into the partner. Mitaka’s torture derived exclusively from his slowness. Hux had never rushed, or forced himself in, or in any way hurt Mitaka without the latter’s explicit consent, but there was only so much he could take before glancing at the white flag. By the time half his length was in, he was panting and his fists were clenching and unclenching around the dress. All the heavy breathing made him damp with sweat. His skin glistened in the moonlight peeking from the windows.

                Mitaka almost took pity on him; almost. Watching his boss squirm and sweat at his pleasure was more rewarding than he had anticipated. Sure, he was always happy to see Hux share in the sexual ecstasy. This was something else. He remembered the satisfaction he’d felt some time ago when Hux had been all tied up and at his mercy at the office. He clenched his ass and Hux shuddered and growled in surprise. His brows furrowed—he was so close he had to concentrate in order not to come.

                “Will you beg now?” Mitaka prompted with voice as sweet as honey. A low sound came out of Hux’s mouth. He closed his lips with nigh force and pursed them. His eyes sought out Mitaka’s gaze, but he said nothing.

                “Be that way.” Mitaka sighed. He narrowed his legs and began pushing himself up and away.

                In a blur of motion, Hux let go of his dress and his hands clamped on Mitaka’s hips. “Dopheld.” His tone was a warning; his voice so thick for a moment Mitaka thought he’d be pulled down and fucked until he was the one to beg for mercy. A fast scan of his feelings confirmed he was not too opposed to the scenario.

                “Please.” The word twisted out of Hux’s mouth like pulled with barbed wire. Mitaka’s heart slammed against his ribcage.

                “Please what?” he shot back. Hux had wanted a challenge, did he not? _There_ was his challenge.

                “Please,” Hux began, then paused again, perhaps to unclench his jaws and speak up. “Let… I need to come.”

                Mitaka closed his eyes to savour the victory. “Of course,” he whispered, then, louder, ”all you have to do is ask.” He leaned forward and propped himself on his hands, looming over Hux. He relaxed his hips and allowed for his body to sink onto Hux until the latter was fully sheathed. That last line had been cruel, or at least he hoped as cruel as Hux had asked for. He had issued a challenge despite his submissive role—and had earned himself a punishment.

                He took hold of Mitaka’s wrists and pushed against him, testing his freedom. Another groan rumbled from his throat, and he bucked his pelvis. Given how little space he had for manoeuvring, the movement was weak and lacked friction, yet Mitaka could feel pulsation flashing along the shaft.

                He curved his back and ground his ass against Hux to get him off. Hux clenched his teeth. “Again,” he hissed. His lashes fluttered and he eyed Mitaka with what looked like true desperation. “Dopheld, _please_ , just…”

                Mitaka obliged him. He rocked his body for that minimal friction it provided, for the head to press inside and make up for the neglected shaft. Hux moaned and arched his body, his hips pressing into Mitaka like forced by reversed gravity. His cock began throbbing and a couple of seconds later liquid warmth filled Mitaka’s ass. He fucked his boss through his orgasm like the latter had done for him every other time they’ve had sex. Hux’s little ragged breaths became moans, became gasps as he clutched Mitaka’s forearms, hands trembling from the intensity of his orgasm.

                It took time for the frantic motion to settle. They looked at each other in evaluation while catching their breath. Mitaka’s cock was giving clear signs it would benefit from some physical attention. He could easily ignore it at the promise of a warm shower and sleep. He smiled at Hux, and his boss returned a tired grin.

                “Did I do well?” Mitaka asked. He could definitely use some immediate feedback.

                “ _Very_ well,” Hux confirmed with a murmur. He sat up and pecked Mitaka on the lips. “Let’s shower. We can discuss the party at breakfast.”

                Mitaka beamed. _Breakfast_ was invitation to stay over until the next workday. His body filled with warmth at the prospect of a weekend spent between Hux’s desk and bed. He was pleased he had brought and left his laptop in the apartment earlier. They didn’t even have to waste time going to retrieve it. It was almost domestic.

                The concept drained his bubbly joy like someone had pulled the plug in his sink of emotions. He had been avoiding that line of thought for the better part of the week. He tried not to think about it while Hux undid the zipper of his dress, tried to shed it and leave it behind, tangled in the crimson curves of silk, and the damned thing followed him right into the shower, and weighted on his chest like a rock.

                Hux took Mitaka’s chin and lifted his face to re-establish eye contact. “What’s wrong?” he asked. Mitaka bit his lip. He should’ve been more careful with his expression.

                “Are we… are we in a serious relationship?” his mouth asked without even bothering to consult his brain. He bit on his stupid tongue, but the words were out.

                Hux frowned. The change of his expression alone made the water cool like it had passed through the Arctic zone before going into the shower.

                “You say you’d do anything for me, and have so far lived up to your word,” he began. His grip softened and he took a step closer so their chests pressed together. “And you are the only person I’ve begged for anything, ever. I think that’s serious, unless you have some other parameters to judge by?” His hand was gentle, and his voice calm. He wasn’t mad, or cautious, or anything negative. Mitaka was given the floor to elaborate if he wished to do so.

                He bowed his head and pressed his forehead against Hux’s neck.

                “That’s fine,” he muttered. “Please ignore it, I shouldn’t have asked.“

                Hux wrapped an arm around his shoulders, and placed a soft peck on top of his head. “On the contrary. I appreciate your initiative to sort out something that had been previously left vague and unattended. And I…” He hesitated, though only for a fraction of a second. “I value this quality of yours, very much so.”

                “Oh, you’ll make me blush,” Mitaka all but chortled in order to restrain himself from gushing. But as they slid into bed and Hux pulled him against his chest for the night, their small conversation, he felt, would keep him grinning for days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *posting hitaka week prompts 15 years later with DD hot chocolate* I'm so sorry this took... er... a month, apparently. Work Life kicked my ass so hard these past weeks but once the month is over I'm looking forward to somewhat more regular fic updates.  
> 


End file.
